Pairs of tie-back clips, attached to each other by a cord, have a wide variety of uses, particularly with respect to display, sale and packaging of clothing. Thus, pairs of gloves may be attached to each other, a matching blouse and skirt may be similarly attached and the loss of a belt from a matching loopless garment may be prevented. In the display area, a pair of clips, preferably attached to each other by an elastic cord, may be used to draw a garment tightly against a form.
The packaging of such tie-back clips has presented a problem due to the tendency of the cords to become entangled. Generally, the cords are rather short and it has been a common practice to lay the cords of a number of pairs of clips together and to form a tight cylinder of tape around the cords, leaving the clips at the end free. About a dozen pairs of clips may be packaged in this way. However, when it is desired to use only one or two pairs of clips, the package must nevertheless be broken. The remaining sets of clips must then be stored in a box or other container. As a result, the pairs may readily become entangled entailing a loss in time when it is desired to remove additional sets of clips from the box. Moreover, storage containers must be provided.
As is evident, it would be highly desirable that a rack be provided which can hold the clips in such a way that entanglement can be prevented and so that a few or as many pairs of clips as may be desired can readily be removed. Moreover, the assembly should be such that additional storage containers need not be provided.